


Not As Fun As Budapest

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [10]
Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: luscious_words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Fun As Budapest

**Not As Fun As Budapest**

**For:** luscious_words

**Fandom:** Covert Affairs

**Characters/Pairings:** Annie/Auggie

**Prompt:** hurt/comfort, (female) knight in shining armor

**Word count:** 463

 

Auggie had been tied to the chair in the cold warehouse for hours. He hadn't broken from their torture and his captures were frustrated.

“Mr. Anderson, this is your last chance. Where is Annie Walker?” His torturer asked.

“I told you. I don't know.” Auggie steeled himself for more pain that he knew was coming.

Auggie really didn't know. Annie had gone dark three days ago. For all he knew, she was dead.

“Kill him then dump him in the ocean.” A man’s voice said from far away.

The sound of a gun being cocked let Auggie know he was a dead man for sure.

Suddenly gunfire rang out from behind him. He could hear bodies drop all around him. Then there was silence. Someone walked up to him and he caught a familiar scent.

“Auggie, are you all right?” Annie asked as she untied his hands and the ropes holding him to the chair.

“It wasn't as fun as when you tied me up that one time in Budapest but I'm okay.” Auggie was more than a little relieved to see her.

“That's not funny. Do you think you can walk?” Annie asked. “I think I saw someone else coming.”

“Yeah.” Auggie prepared himself.

The ropes fell around him and he stood up. He swayed for a minute but Annie grabbed his arm.

“I'll carry you, if I have to, but it will slow us down.” Annie said.

“Let's go. I can do it.” Auggie held out his hand for her.

Annie grabbed his hand. She pulled him along as she left the warehouse and went into a cool alleyway. She pulled him along for a while on a warm street. She pulled with both hands and shoved him against a wall.

“Annie?” Auggie received a finger to the lips in response.

They waited there until Annie was sure they hadn't been followed.

“The car is around the corner.” Annie said as she pulled with her.

A few minutes later they were on the road out of the city.

“Where have you been?” Auggie askedr.

“I was trying to get all the targets in one place. I didn't know they would come after you.” Annie said.

“They did and I really thought I was dead.” The thought made Auggie a little sick.

“I would never let that happen. I was there in time.” Annie said.

“This time. No more crazy plans without talking them over first.” Auggie waved his finger in the air towards her.

“Okay.” Annie reached over and grabbed his hand. “When we get on the plane I'll take care of your wounds.”

Augie nodded. “They're nothing.”

“Sure. That’s why you’re bleeding all over the upholstery.” “We're here. There's the plane.”

“Walker, you may have to carry me this time.”

 


End file.
